Never Easy
by Babeesxxx
Summary: Based On Lauren and Peter But Other Characters In There .. FIRST FANFIC! So Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Never Easy**

_**I do not Own Eastenders**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Lucy was at home with her family one night watching a dvd , It was summer 2010 ,

she was after having a ruff few months with the baby but something good was just around the corner! And with that her phone went off , she had gotten the best news in ages,

Her family watched as her eyes widened with a smile appearing the more of the text message she read, "What is it then" Her Dad asked with his eyes still glued to the television "

Yes Lucy do not keep us in suspense"Jane said eagerly, " It's Lauren , She is moving back here!" Lucy exclaimed finally looking up from her phone.

"Really Oh I am surprised Tanya never rang, I will go giver her a call"She said Getting up and leaving the room to call her friend!

Lucy stared at Peter with a grin on her face but he was avoiding eye contact with made her Grin harder and Ian eventually noticed "What is it .. am I missing something?" Ian asked confused.

"Oh nothing" Lucy Laughed as Peter got up and went over to the table and turned on the laptop. Ian moved closer to Lucy and whispered "I thought that was all dead and buried … you know him and Lauren" But before Lucy could reply Peter added " You know I am still in the room" causing Lucy to laugh but with that Jane walked back into the room " Well it is true, Tanya's fiance... yes fiance! Greg bought her Booty's back off of Roxy and They are moving to the square next week, They bought Roxy's House aswell you no the one where Billy Mitchell has been staying" Jane stated.

" Oh this will be great" Lucy said smugly getting up and sitting down next to Peter who this time gave her a quick look leaving Lucy with a big grin on her face.

**A Few Days Later**

**In The Cafe**

" That's Great! , I Have not seen Lauren in ages" Whitney said with delight.

" You haven't , I have not seen her in years and she is my cousin" Billie added ,

"Oh I never thought of it like that , you and Lauren are cousins"Lucy said ,

" Yeah actually thats kinda weird" Whitney Laughed.

" We best be off see ya later" Whitney and Billie said before leaving but as they left Zsa Zsa and Leon walked in , Lucy ignored them but just as she was about to walk out she heard Zsa Zsa's voice behind her

" What no attempt to take my boyfriend today" Zsa Zsa Laughed

, Lucy turned around to face her and was just about to say a meaner reply when she heard a familiar voice behind " Oh please love keep your boyfriend, she's not that desperate , and ye are well suited , ye both look like ye got a slap of a bus , Lucy can do better .. alot better" Lauren laughed behind her!

Lucy turned around to Lauren " Lauren what are you doing here" She said hugging her best friend!

" They house was ready and so was the salon so mum said there was no point in waiting until next week" Lauren replyed hugging her best friend back,

" Oh look who is back , well things are going to get very fun around here" Zsa Zsa said smugly walking up to face Lauren ,

"Great" Lauren smiled at her sarcastically and With that Zsa Zsa and Leon walked out,

Lucy and Lauren sat down. " It is so good to see you , I need some fun in my life" Lucy laughed.

" Ya sorry I was not around much while … you know (reffering to her pregnancy) Lauren said.

" It is fine you have had your own things with Bradley and stuff" Lucy smiled sympathetically.

" But on a happier note it is summer" Lauren smiled,

"Yes and I have a feeling with you back it is gonna be quite an eventful one" Lucy laughed..

" Of course" Lauren laughed back.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Easy**

_**I do not Own Eastenders**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucy walks in home. " You will never guess what , Lauren's back already!" Lucy told her brother.

" I know" Peter replied still staring at the laptop.

" How … Did you see her? , Were you talking to her ?, What she say" Lucy asked Excitedly.

" No I saw Abi in the shop" Peter replied again still not looking at her. This agitates Lucy so she goes over a flips down the laptop.

" Oi! What did you do that for" He asked.

" So what are you gonna say when you see her" Lucy asked sitting down next to him. He simply shrugs.

" Ya I suppose who said she will even wanna talk to you and it doesn't help that she had another argument with Zsa Zsa well ago" Lucy told him

" What happened!?" Peter asked.

" Ha do not worry Lauren just laughed about it and as for the other thing I was kidding she does not hate you , I already asked her" Lucy laughed.

" What did she say" He asked. " Ah so now your interested in talking about her" Lucy laughed again.

"Lucy!" He said impatiently.

"Alright,alright, I asked her was she still mad at you, she said no that she was the one who overreacted she just didn't think you'd meet someone else so fast but you were right you were not gonna wait around forever so then (Lucy laughed a little) I asked her about you calling her an iceberg" (she laughed again as he knew he was in the wrong for that one)

" What she say" He asked ?

"She said that it hurt and she wished you would have told her how you felt sooner and maybe in private (Lucy laughed again) but whatever" Lucy told him.

" But whatever?" he asked.

" Yup thats what she said and personally I think your lucky" Lucy told him.

" Lucky? How do you come up with that one" He asked.

" Because if my long term boyfriend called me a cold ice-berg infront of all my friends , lets just say he would not live to tell people about it" Lucy smiled

" So .." She asked

"So ...What" He asked

" What are you gonna say when you see her" Lucy asked

"Erm I dunno … maybe i'l get lucky and won't have to" He said unenthusiasticly

" Ha thats unlikely .. because I told her to come over tonight while Im baby sitting Bobby

" Right …well what can I say" He asked

" Erm … well apologize for the iceberg thing definitely and just take it from there" Lucy suggested

**Later On**

"Hello Lucy"Lauren smiled.

" Heya go in and sit down and I will be down in a few minutes Im putting Bobby to bed" Lucy said and Lauren did as she was told. She went into the sitting room and put in her earphones. She listened to them until she heard a door open behind her. Lauren turned around to see Peter! They both stayed in silence for a few seconds.

" Eh Hi" Lauren managed to get out .

" Hi" He replied.

" So … can we talk , clear the air" She asked.

" Yeah sure I wanted to talk to you aswell" He said sitting down next to her

" You first" She said

" Right .. Look Im sorry for the whole party incident and the stuff I said , I didn't mean it" He said

" It's fine , your right it was mostly my fault , I overreacted , it was none of my business" Lauren replied

"Yeah but it was kind of quick to be moving on so Im sorry and i didn't mean to hurt you, i was confused you never actually told me why you dumped me" He said

"Yeah well it is in the past now, no point on keep going over everything, lets just forget it or we will be here for the night apologizing" She laughed and so did he.

" So we should just go back to being mates afterall we were mates before we dated so its not like we can't go back there" She suggested

"Sure" He smiled and with that Lucy walked back in.

" What am I interrupting then" Lucy asked interested

" Oh nothing , im going out bye" Peter said before leaving and after he left Lauren told Lucy everything

"So .. do you really think you can just go back to being mates , just like that" Lucy asked

" I don't think it will be easy , I mean it was hard to get over him and i mean hard sure you know the only reason i dumped him was because my dad hurt me and i didn't want to be in the square back then but I believe somethings are ment to be and we were just one of those things but I would rather have him as a friend then not at all" Lauren replied

"Ok .. I was right this really is going to be an interesting summer" Lucy Laughed causing Lauren to laugh too.

**Review Please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Easy**

_**I do not Own Eastenders**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**+& Thanks for the great reviews  
**_

"Lucy … get up! Its 12 o clock! And Bobby is out of playschool in an hour" Peter yelled up the stairs

"| Alright , alright" Lucy said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen

" Finally" Peter replied

" Where is everyone" Lucy asked

" There all out " Peter said

" Peter , will you do me a favor please" Lucy asked

" No way I am not collecting Bobby again" Peter said

" Please I wanna see Lauren , I think there is something wrong" Lucy told him

" Ya actually I was thinking she seemed different , she seems less confident or something" Peter replied

" Omg I know right , its like she is nervous all the time, Thats why I wanna get it out of her" Lucy said

" Lucy she will tell you what is wrong if she wants , you can't force her" Peter wisely told her

" Hello , Im her best friend of course I can force her" Lucy replied

" Lucy" Peter said shooting her a warning glance

" Will you just look after Bobby or what … if you do it I will tell you whats wrong" Lucy said

" Thats bribery … but it worked , See ya later and you better tell me" Peter said going for the door and once he left Lucy text Lauren

" Hey Love , wanna hang out? Luce"

" Heya erm ok , where? Laur"

"Call over everyones out , Luce"

**A Few minutes later**

" Heya" Lucy said

" Hi" Lauren replied

" Look you can tell me mind my own business but I wanna ask you something" Lucy said

" Ask away" Lauren said

"Promise me you will be honest" Lucy asked

" I promise" Lauren said starting to get worried

" Whats wrong ever since you have been back you have been very cagey about everything , the slightest thing makes you jump , what happened?" Lucy asked

" Im fine" Lauren shot back at her

" Lauren please , you promised you would tell me" Lucy replied

" Lucy I cant and trust me its better you do not no" Lauren replied with her eyes starting to fill

" Lauren! Tell me I can help" Lucy promised her

" Please drop it" Lauren said before running out

**A little while later when Peter returned**

" I take it it did not go well" Peter asked noticing the worried look on Lucy's face and her lack of concentration in her homework

" I'm really worried" Lucy told him after telling him the conversation she had with Lauren.

" Wow , it must be serious, do you want me to go talk to her" Peter asked

" You can try, hopefully you can get more out of her than I did" Lucy said

**At Lauren's**

" Hey can I come in" Peter asked

" Sure , everyone is out" Lauren said as they walked into the sitting room

" How are you" Peter asked

" Look if this is about the Lucy thing" Lauren asked

" Lauren were just worried , is it something to do with with School" He asked but Lauren just shook her head

" Is it something to do with your family" Peter asked and with that Lauren broke into tears

" Lauren what is it please , you can trust me" Peter said try to console her

" It – It's" Lauren tried to get out

" Lauren please" Peter begged

" It's Greg" Lauren said trying to stop crying but before Lauren could say anymore the door opened and Greg walked in.

" Lauren .. Who is this" Greg smiled

" Em this is Peter" Lauren said trying not to look at him so he would not see the tears

" Yes well it is getting late so you will have to hurry it up" Greg smiled at Peter

" Were just in the middle of something" Peter smiled back

" No it is fine , I should not have said anything , its nothing , I'm fine" Lauren said

" Lauren your obviously upset" Peter said

" You heard her she will be fine" Greg said before showing Peter the door

**At Home**

" Well what happened" Lucy asked eagerly

" She was about to tell me when Greg walked in... Have you met him yet" Peter asked

"No why" She replied

" There is something about that guy , I do not trust him and I know for a fact that he has something to do with her being so upset " Peter told his sister

" Yeah she never mentions him" Lucy replied

" Well whatever it is , Im gonna find out" Peter said adamantly

**Review Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Easy**

_**I do not Own Eastenders**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**+& Thanks for the great reviews**_

**The Next Day**

" Laur be back early tonight your dad's coming over for dinner" Tanya informed her daughter

" Dad and Greg in the one room , that should be entertaining" Lauren replied

" Oh don't remind me" Tanya said

**Outside**

" Lauren! Wait up" Peter called

Lauren spun around. " I'm gonna be late" Lauren answered trying to get away

" School don't start for ages , we need to talk" Peter replied

" Look , it really does not matter , im over exaggerating" Lauren said

" Lauren , your a rubbish lier" Peter told her

" Please don't get involved in this" Lauren asked

" Get involved in what , just tell me" He pleaded with her

" It is nothing , im not your problem anymore" Lauren said taking a deep breath before walking away.

Jay walked over.

" Just forget about her. No chicks worth this hassle" Jay told him

" I can't , I know there is something wrong" Peter told him

" She said it's nothing" Jay replied

" Please I was with her for 2 years , I know when something is up" Peter replied

**At The Branning's Dinner**

" So Greg what do you do for a living , Any Criminal record?" Max asked

" Max!" Tanya said sternly

" No It's Fine , Im an accountant and no, no criminal record" Greg replied

It went silent

" Abi you have not brought the pets over yet" Max said

" I got rid of them" Abi replied quietly

" Why you love them" Max asked concerned

" She realized , she needed to grow up and could not keep keeping rodents in the house , didn't you Abi" Greg smiled

Abi burst into tears

" Abi don't" Lauren quickly tried to calm her

" I can't do this anymore Lauren , I can't" Abi said getting hysterical

" Abi , whats wrong , what happened" Max asked

" It's him" Abi replied looking at Greg

" Abi, stop!" Greg said

" Abi tell us" Max said

" He , He's been hitting us" She said looking to Lauren who looked emotionless

" He what! , Abi if this is some kind of joke it is not funny" Tanya said tears streaming down her eyes

" Yeah cause she is gonna joke about something like that!" Lauren screamed

" Tanya please it is all a misunderstanding" Greg lied

" A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Max screamed. Greg walked out and Max angrily followed him followed By Tanya who was consoling Abi but Lauren ran upto to her room.

" What kind of a man are you" Max screamed before punching him twice until Jack ran over

" Max stop! , whats wrong" He said holding back his brother

" He , that pathetic excuse for a man has been abusing my kids" Max screamed and the sound of gossiping from the square started.

Jack felt the anger boil in him too but tried to stay calm for his family and Greg ran off.

" The police are on there way" Tanya said in floods of tears while hugging Abi who was also crying.

**When the police arrived **

" Now Abi your being very brave but can you tell us was it hitting and emotional abuse? Did it go further" The police asked Abi who was sitting with her distraught parents

" No it never got to rape or anything like that .. I think the worse was Lauren's burn" Abi said in tears

" Burn" Max asked

" Yeah he asked Lauren to mind Oscar while he was ironing but she was studying for exams and he hit her with the iron" Abi said breaking down

" Omg" Tanya said

" Right thanks Abi … can you get Lauren for us please" The police man asked

**On the square**

" Well I think im gonna take your girl advice more often" Jay said

" What you talking about" Peter asked

" You new Lauren was upset , I thought it would be something stupid" Jay replied guiltily

" What you on about" Peter was confused

" Omg, you have not heard" Jay said gobsmacked

" Heard what , what happened" Peter asked

Jay told Peter everything.

" Omg" Peter said sitting down with the shock

" I thought you knew" Jay said

Peter walked off.

" Max , Max she's gone" Tanya said running down the stairs

" Right , I will get the team on the look out , she cannot have gone far" The officer said

" Where is she" Abi said in tears hugging her mum and dad

" Well the team are on the look out , do you have a picture of her so we can get people looking? Oh and the good news is We Caught Greg a few yards away and he has been brought in for questioning" The Policeman said

" Max , where is she?" Tanya cried!

**Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Easy**

_**I do not Own Eastenders**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**+& Thanks for the great reviews**_

Peter wondered through the park. He could not get his head around it. He wished Lauren told him sooner. He could not believe it , Lucy rang and was gonna tell him but he told her he already new and was even more surprised when she said Lauren can't be found.

**Meanwhile**

" Zsa Zsa im sick of walking around here" Leon moaned

" Oh shut – hang on , Lauren?" Zsa Zsa said

Leon and Zsa Zsa walked over to Lauren who was sitting by a lake.

" Im sorry about what happened" Zsa Zsa said sympathetically

" Thanks" Lauren said emotionless

" What do we do" Leon whispered to Zsa Zsa without Lauren hearing

" I do not know , call someone I guess" Zsa Zsa said

" Who? , Lucy?" Leon asked

" Yeah sure call the girl you just knocked up , call Peter" Zsa Zsa said

Leon walked away a small bit to phone Peter and Zsa Zsa sat down next to Lauren

" People are looking for you" Zsa Zsa said

" I wanna be by myself" Lauren said still emotionless

" Look I know what happened you sucked, but people are worried yeah and besides they caught the psycho who did it and if you do not bacck and talk to the coppers he gets free when he should rot" Zsa Zsa replied

Lauren stayed silent and a few minutes later Zsa Zsa got up when Peter arrived and was about to walk away when Lauren spoke

"Thanks" Lauren smiled and Zsa Zsa smiled back before walking off with Leon and Peter sat down.

" How are you" Peter asked

" Is that a trick question?" Lauren quickly smiled without making eye contact

" Ya that was fairly stupid" He said

" Your gonna be late" Lauren said still staring at the lake

" Late?" Peter asked

" Your meeting Alison at 6 its half 5 now" Lauren said

" Oh crap , wait hang on how do you know" Peter asked whilst getting out his phone

" She asked me was I ok with you two going out this morning" Lauren said

" And are you?" Peter asked

" No I told her she can't have you cause your my ex" Lauren said sarcastically

"Right" He laughed

" You better go" Lauren said

" I told her i'd meet her later" Peter said

" Big mistake standing her up on the first date" Lauren wisely told him

" She said it is fine … Lauren you know you have to go home" Peter replied

" I know , I just cant face it" Lauren told him

" Do you want me to come with you" He asked

Lauren nodded.

**Back at the house , Lauren was making her statement**

" Now Lauren when did this all start" The police man asked

" New Years Day" Lauren replied with a deep breath.

" And Abi mentioned a burn , we will have to see the burn so can I ask your family and boyfriend to leave the room" The police man asked

" No its fine they can stay it is only on my side and he's not my boyfriend" Lauren said before taking another deep breath and showing her side Max gasped while Tanya cried again with the sight of the massive iron mark on her side while Peter grabbed her hand and she gave him a quick smile

**Later on**

" Thanks for staying with me today" Lauren smiled " I could not have done it without you" Lauren said

" You could have , you stronger then you give yourself credit for and I wouldn't have been anywhere else" He smiled

" No really , your always there for me through everything and I don't get it anyone else would have run a mile and I was a rubbish girlfriend too , but whenever I need you your there and it makes things easier knowing that" Lauren said

" I'll always be there , and you weren't a rubbish girlfriend" Peter laughed

" Ha after a month of being with Alison you will see what it is like to be with a normal person" Lauren joked

" Oh Alison crap I was ment to meet her like a half hour ago" Peter said

" Well go hurry up , the first date and you forgot" Lauren laughed

" you sure you will be alright" He asked

" Yes just go" Lauren laughed before he ran off

**Review Please**

**This was aload of crap but it gets more exciting :) promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Easy**

_**I do not Own Eastenders**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**+& Thanks for the great reviews**_

**One Week Later**

Lucy walks into the cafe.

"Hey Ali , what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Waiting on Peter" Alison said disappointed

"He's late again? ," Lucy asked and Alison nodded

"Thats so unlike him" Lucy said

With that Peter walked in.

"I'll leave you to it" Lucy said before leaving

"Sorry im late , I went to see Lauren" Peter said and Ali rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked

"Look do not get me wrong , I really like you but this is not working , I mean your one of the sweetest people I ever gone out with but you need to get over Lauren and I get that" Alison said

"Hang on im over Lauren , im just being a friend and she's been true alot" Peter replied

" Peter I know and im not saying you should not be there for her , but I think your fooling yourself if you think your over her , but I think it sweet , you should talk to her" Alison said before walking off and Lucy came over

"She dumped you didn't she, not that I blame her , you were always -" Lucy said before getting interrupted

"Do you think Im still in love with Lauren?" He asked

"Why" Lucy laughed

" Thats what Alison said" Peter said still confused

" Erm im not sure , but there is only one way to find out" Lucy replied

" Which is" Peter asked

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Outside Lauren's house.**

" Ok so go in , spend some time with her , 5 minutes then leave and then you'll know" Lucy said

" Im not sure Luce" Peter said

" Just Go" Lucy said

Peter knocked on the door and Lauren answered

" Hi" Peter said he was nervous

"Heya , Come in" Lauren smiled

" So how are you" Peter asked

" Im ok , im babysitting Oscar but he is asleep now" Lauren said as they sat down

" Where is everyone?" He asked

" Mum took Abi shopping , she needs some cheering up , I thought you were meeting Ali?"Lauren said

" Ya we kinda broke up" Peter replied

" Oh im so sorry , do you want me to talk to her?" Lauren asked

" No , Ali is nice but it just wasn't there" He said

" Aww , but I guess if it's not there no point in being together" Lauren smiled

" I guess not" Peter said

" Besides the perfect girl is out there somewhere , just gotta figure out who that is" Lauren smiled again

Peter went silent. He stared at her, He stared into her deep blue eyes until they heard the sound of Oscar crying on the baby monitor

" I better go" Lauren said

" Yeah I have to go aswell , I will see you later" Peter said before leaving

Peter went home and went to his room. Lucy came in a few minutes later?

" Well ?" She asked

**Meanwhile**

" Hey Laur , you ok?" Whitney asked

" Yeah im ok?" Lauren said

" Spill" Whitney smiled

" I think im still in love with Peter?" Lauren admitted guiltily

" You think?" Whitney laughed

" I thought I was over him but he told me him and Ali broke up and I felt happy and I know I shouldn't Alison is my friend but I can't help" Lauren said running her hands through her hair

" Look Lauren just talk to him" Whitney advised

" No way , I feel to guilty to even be around him" Lauren admitted

" So what your going to avoid him?" Whitney asked

" Pretty much" Lauren said unsure

" Lauren that is not gonna happen , you are gonna see him all the time" Whitney reminded her

" Well I can try , you can't tell anyone , im not even gonna tell Lucy , keep it to yourself , promise" Lauren asked

" Ok but I can't see this working" Whitney told her

" It has to" Lauren stated

**Review Please :D**


End file.
